La Chica Detrás de la Mascara
by Rina-Akiyama
Summary: Un pequeño fic dedicado a los pensamientos de Ranfan n.n Ellos dos solo salen en el manga de FMA ... en el anime no [RanfanxLing]Capítulo único


Hehehehe! Mi primer fanfic o0ó! Dedicado a los pensamientos de Ranfan ;o;… Aww Como bien dice el resumen, Ranfan y Ling son personajes solo del manga … Hiromu Arawaka rulz! YAY 

Déjenme en que sea un pequeño review (como quiera q se escriba o.oU) Rina es nueva en esto xDD Ajem…

Enjoy !

* * *

**La Chica Detrás de la Mascara**

Mi hombro sangraba. Aquel médico hacia lo posible por mí, así que decidí cerrar los ojos hasta que terminara. Y entonces intento recordar momentos agradables. Me viene uno de antes de luchar contra esos dos homúnculos... Fu, en ese momento, estaba acompañando a una persona a Xing, así que no puso pelear con nosotros.

_----------Recuerdo de Ranfan_

Era de noche. Era una de esas noches en las que corre una brisa muy agradable. Yo me encontraba tendida bajo un árbol, medio dormida. Colgado de una rama del árbol bajo el que yo me cobijaba, estaba Ling. Se supone que debía de estar montando guardia, pero él dormía. Sonreí en silencio y subí a la rama en donde descansaba. Sin querer me rei al ver como estaba sentado. Una pose demasiado complicada para dormir... _"Realmente se ha quedado dormido...''_ pensé. Intenté ponerle un poco mas recto y ponerlo sobre el tronco del árbol. Hable en alto como si me escuchara:

- Si te poner a dormir así, se te encorvará la espalda, y entonces¿como podrás luchar?

- Yo no duermo... estoy vigilando ... - me exalté, puse la mano en el sitio equivocado. Creí que dormia y estaba despierto, aunque tenia pintade tener sueño .Así pues, al poner la mano en la nada, en ves de en la rama, casi me caigo. Él me cogió:

- Ten cuidado n.n - sonreia como casi siempre lo hace.

- Lo-lo siento... - respondí

Yo que estaba sentada en esa rama, mirando a Ling, empecé a mirar hacia abajo. Hundiendo mi cabeza. Notaba que mis mejillas cambiaban de color, y la verdad, es que no lo comprendía ni yo misma... Y de repente me di cuenta de que Ling me miraba con una cara de duda. Ahora tenía la cabeza mas hundida todavía. Por fin hable aunque no consiguiera que dejara de mirarme:

- Si... si quieres yo puedo guardia... además de que no tengo sueño, pareces cansado - por fin pude mirarle.

- Mnh? Pero hoy me tocaba a mi, no? Tengo que cumplir con mi palabra,y también... tienes que descansar, en la última pelea te esfrozaste mucho, asi qu...- En un segundo le veo en el árbol, parpadeo, y le veo cayendo al suelo... La rama... no es que estuviera precisamente cerca del césped...:

- Yo..Young Master! º-ºU - salté al suelo y.. Tenía un chinchón, y grande (ahah xD como los que le hace Winry a Ed con su llave ...)-se incorporó.

- Mmm si... ehm... bueno... no se -.-U- apoyó su frente en mi hombro y nos quedamos los dos ahi, parados y sentados. Yo por su puesto me sonroje.

Empecé a darle vueltas a algunos de mis pensamientos. Uno de ellos era el porque de que yo estuviera con Ling. A veces me preguntaba porque me eligió precisamente a mí para buscar lo que el queria. Yo queria ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera pero.. Últimamente me preguntaba muchas veces porque el confiaba en mi... Le mire y me volví a sonrojar .Por un momento pensé que tenia fiebre o algo asi, pero solo me engañaba.

- Mmhh… Hoy...este viento… me recuerda a Xing...- dijo Ling

Tenía razon, parecía que estuviéramos en ese lugar. Me di cuenta de que Ling recordaba de nuevo Xing. Cuando se ponía asi, pensativo, recordándolo, yo siempre me quedaba callada aunque a su lado, para demostrarle que estaba con él.

--------------_Recuerdo Ranfan : fin_

Como si hubiera estado en un sueño profundo, me desperté. Recuerdos como ese eran maravillosos, comparados con la sensación que tenia justo después de cortarme el brazo, en aquellas alcantarillas. Por un momento llegue a pensar que..Iba a morir. En esa casa escondida en la que estábamos, hacia frió. Me preguntaba si Ling también pensaba asi, asi que me incorpore poco, aunque todo lo que pude. Intente localizarle y estaba allí, sentado de espaldas a mi, fuera de la habitación. Podría llamarle, pero no tenia fuerzas, por lo menos de alzar la voz. De repente, se levanto y vino hacia mí. Me quede observándole hasta que entro del todo, aun medio incorporada apoyándome en mi único brazo. Se acerca a mí y mientras me recostaba en mi actual cama, dijo:

- Lo siento... - y se sentó apoyando sus brazos donde yo estaba tenida.

- Tú… No tienes nada de culpa… No d-debes arrepentirte de nada de lo que hayas hecho. Y sobre todo ahora que estamos tan cerca de nuestro objetivo...- hablé casi en susurros, porque apenas podía, y respiré hondo.

Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas por las que se caracteriza y siguió hablando mirándome a los ojos

- Hahaha… Ranfan… Eres fuerte, lo sé... por mucho que te hagan daño tu sigues adelante. Pierdes tu brazo y no te hechas para atrás, no le temes a la muerte. Te tomas nuestro viaje mas enserio incluso que yo y siempre estas conmigo. Nunca te rindes... - vuelve a sonreír y me acaricia la frente

Le mire y cerré mis ojos. Me pesaban del cansancio, había dormido antes pero aun me sentía agotada. El hecho de pensar que Ling estaba allí, conmigo, me reconfortaba. No tendría miedo de nada si él estaba conmigo. Me prometí a mi misma estar con él, protegerle, y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Asi que no iba a ser derrotada, no iba a llorar, porque si lo hiciera, entonces era él el que tenía que ayudarme a mí... No queria ser una carga. Yo solo queria tener un nuevo brazo, volverme a levantar y seguir con nuestro camino.

_By: Rina ò.o…_


End file.
